1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of low-viscosity octadienyl ethers optionally containing ester, carboxyl and/or hydroxyl groups as reactive thinners for coating compositions and also knifing fillers and sealing compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For reasons of environmental hygiene, efforts are being made to minimize the content of organic solvents in coating compositions or to eliminate the need for inert solvents altogether.
One method of achieving this objective is to use reactive thinners, i.e., low viscosity liquids, which by virtue of their low viscosity enable processing viscosities to be established using minimal quantities of inert solvents and which participate in the crosslinking reaction through reactive centers so that they are incorporated in the resulting coating and do not escape into the environment.
It has now been found that low-viscosity octadienyl ethers optionally containing ester, carboxyl and/or hydroxyl groups of the type described in more detail hereinafter are versatile reactive thinners. Their versatility is attributable to the presence of different reactive groups which, depending upon the binder used, either facilitate a reaction with the binder or with one of the binder components during the chemical curing process or provide for a polymerization reaction which takes place at the same time as curing of the principal binder, so that homogeneous coatings essentially representing chemically crosslinked systems or polymer mixtures are formed.